


[Podfic] you're dumbstruck baby (by my lovin') by Jeyhawk

by fire_juggler



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Charity Auctions, M/M, Musical Tour AU, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musical Tour AU. The one where Kris is almost painfully clueless but Adam wants to date him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you're dumbstruck baby (by my lovin') by Jeyhawk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're dumbstruck baby (by my lovin')](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7953) by Jeyhawk. 



> Recorded for Paraka for the Scarleteen Auction.  
> Cover Art by Reena_Jenkins

Cover Art created by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dumbstruck_baby.mp3)

## Length:

00:53:43 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dumbstruck_baby-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 51.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dumbstruck_baby-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 26.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
